


he waited

by Shamantic



Series: a captain and his coffeeboy [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	he waited

He was waiting, he thought that maybe if he waited long enough then he'd come back. Come back and this time he wouldn't just leave him behind. That his doctor maybe would stay for a little bit and finally explain things to him.  
Jack only wanted answers, he wanted to see the man again who fought with him against these horrible and merciless creatures. He wanted to know why he was here again and why he simply wouldn't die, no matter how many times or how many ways he tried. So far he survived everything, always coming back to life. And he couldn't stand it, the pain and the loneliness that came with every first breath. When he finally escaped the claws of the darkness and the terrifying monster which lived in there, willing to consume every living creature that came near it. And every time he was frightened because nobody could every truly understand what he was feeling or going through. What these first few moments after death did to him.  
Nobody was ever there to hold him, nobody was ever there to talk to. He couldn't possibly talk about this with anyone. Sure, he tried. He tried to talk to Gwen, to Suzie. But he stopped before he could even get to the point because he just knew that they wouldn't understand. He even thought about Ianto but he couldn't share all this weight with him. He didn't want to worry him, he didn't want to worry anyone. After all he was still their Captain, the one they could trust in and rely on. There was no way he would risk his reputation.  
Jack took a deep breath and leaned backwards, his head and back resting against the cold stone wall behind him.  
No, one day his Doctor would return to him. One day he would come back and explain everything. He had to, he owed that to him.


End file.
